


Maybe I just wanna be yours

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: On one of their first nights together, Harvey discovers some of Donna's preferences in bed.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains consensual rough sex, spanking and very light domination, as well as anal stimulation. It is all agreed between the characters, but if this sort of thing is not for you, proceed with caution.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Donna's line about gentlemen and firmness was kindly lent by @completelymine on Twitter.

Harvey's had all sorts of sex with all sorts of women. A side effect of his charm and looks is that he's met many girls who wanted desperately to please him, and so he's hardly ever been denied stuff in bed, and he's always made sure to give as good as he got. There's not much he hasn't done, and he certainly has his preferences, even finds himself moderately hard to please by now.

But with Donna, he finds he doesn't need theatrics and logistics and trying to impress. They've done fast and messy, both coming in a matter of minutes, and they've done slow and tender, their whole bodies touching and eyes looking into each other, and all of it has been amazing. It's been under a week and they haven't had too much time yet to think of seducing and enthralling and surprising but it hasn't mattered _at all_. He's having the best sex of his life, every orgasm mind-blowing, and it could be with Donna's front pressed against the glass wall of his shower or lazy morning sex with him spooning her and their hips moving slowly.

He doesn't need the wanton moans and the slutty looks as his cock gets sucked, and the dirty talking or the women with bodies they were surely not born with. Being with Donna takes his breath away, every touch, even the most innocent ones, lighting his body on fire, every thrust inside of her feeling like Heaven. He's having sex with the love of his life, and he wasn't ready for how earth-shattering that would feel even without all the smoke and mirrors he was used to before.

So he's not worried about being too boring or too run-of-the-mill. He knows they'll have time for complex positions and risqué places and innovative accessories later on, but for now he's happy to just feel their bodies together, in whatever surface and pace they've picked for that round.

Plus, Donna has been abnormally stressed out by Faye, and he wants nothing more than to make her feel good whenever they get time for themselves.

It's with that thought that he greets her when she gets home, pissed off and needing to unwind. He lures her to his bedroom, promising they'll eat dinner later and telling her she needs to relax. She's pliant, letting him strip her, kiss her body, lay her down gently on the bed as he nestles himself between her legs. He doesn't stall or tease, goes straight to the point so she can release the first dose of frustration. She comes quickly, not much pomp or circumstance, and he never would have thought an orgasm like that would be satisfying but it is.

He kisses his way up her body and meets her lips, relishing her sigh as she tastes herself on his tongue. He can tell that she hasn't had even close to enough, though, because she's biting his lip and pulling back, looking darkly into his eyes before she goes in for another kiss that becomes a bite. Her teasing sends a rush of heat to his belly and he lets her direct him next, willing to go wherever she'll take him.

Donna pushes him back gently, kneeling up and guiding him backwards until he's stepping off the bed. She kisses him again, slightly taller than him given that she's still kneeling on the mattress, then sucks on his neck, his nipple, his lower abs. 

Then she goes down on all fours, looks up at him, almost innocently, and envelops his cock in the wet heat of her mouth, stroking downwards smoothly. He moans, inhaling deeply as her tongue snakes from side to side on her way up. This may be for him but it's very much for her, and she's doing whatever she wants, setting the rhythm she chooses, speeding up and slowing back down.

His hand finds her ass and he kneads, appreciating the view as he concentrates on not coming. Donna with him in her mouth is one of the most show-stopping views he's ever seen and he thinks he'll never take it for granted.

It's been barely over a minute before her hand finds his free one and sets it on the back of her head, essentially telling him what she wants. He collects her smooth hair gently, holding it away from her face, as he starts thrusting into her mouth. She stops moving, letting him set the pace, and she builds gradually, but Donna's letting out little groans he's not entirely sure come from pleasure.

Until she pulls back completely and looks up at him. He's almost worried, thinking he did something wrong, because they may know each other's bodies well already, and each other's minds even better after so long, but there's a shift to be made from platonic life partners to _this_ , and they're still getting the hang of it.

"Harvey," she says, voice raspy with desire, "There’s a time to be a gentleman and there’s a time to be firm. You can stop being a gentleman now."

Any last drop of blood that might have been flowing through his body is now certainly rushing to his dick, making him light-headed. Donna is not exactly demure, and she's never been afraid to ask for what she wants, but what she says and the way she says it, dangerous and low, almost make him come on the spot. She's never asked for something like this before - faster and harder, sure, but not this, not so explicitly.

His fingers, previously gentle around her strands, unfist and spread out against the back of her head, causing the corners of her lips to turn up, and he knows it was the right move. He takes a step closer to the foot of the bed and positions himself, before pulling her head down. She resists a bit at first, probably testing his resolve, but he adds a touch of strength, soon feeling her relent. She opens her mouth wide, dutifully preparing for him, and he holds his base in place as he continues to bring her in, feeling her lips wrap around him again.

Donna is completely obedient, letting him bob her head, panting around him. He coordinates his movements with light thrusts, and the first time he hits the back of her throat there's a spike of worry again, but she hums around him, clearly enjoying it. He inches deeper, feeling her airways around him, pulling her head just a fraction closer until he's bottoming out and she whimpers. He pulls back swiftly, letting her catch her breath, and she licks her lips and opens her mouth again, asking him to resume his movements.

He does, going shallower and faster now, and he smirks when he feels Donna's nails digging into his ass, holding him close. He stops when he hears faint gag noises, allowing her to breathe properly again, and her hand drops from his ass as her chest heaves.

"This what you had in mind?" he smirks down at her. She finds his gaze and he almost thinks she'll roll her eyes at his smugness, but then she bites her bottom lip and turns around, still on all fours, positioning her ass right in front of his groin. And then she grinds, his wet dick sliding easily against her skin, and he grits his molars.

"Are you trying to rile me up?" he asks tightly, a hand finding her hip.

Donna looks at him over her shoulder, hips circling. "What would you do if I were?"

Her words sound exactly like a dare, one he definitely wants to take. His other palm smooths over her ass and descends on it with a snap.

She gasps, mouth falling open, but there's a smirk tucked into the corners of her surprise.

"You told me to be firm, Donna," he says measuredly, menacingly, as his hand soothes the sting. "So that's what I'd do." Then he spanks her again.

She leans further into him, eyes screwing shut. "Yes, just like that," she whines, wild abandon audible in her voice, and that's when Harvey really understands it. What she needs tonight is him in charge, rough grips and traipsing the line between pleasure and pain. The thought sends tiny electric shocks all over his body, and he works his jaw, nostrils flaring as he decides he'll hold back on his own release until Donna is completely spent and exactly like she wants to be.

"I'll give you exactly what you want," he tells her, and his palm connects with her ass again, harder this time. She cries out, and before her eyes are even open again he's spreading her cheeks and plunging into her, a foot firmly placed on the bed so he has leverage to thrust up.

Donna sobs, nodding as he begins to pound into her, not yet as fast but hitting deep, her flesh connecting hard with his.

He can see her breasts bouncing beneath her and the pretty valley her spine makes, and she's making dirty, salacious sounds and it's everything he was just an hour earlier thinking he didn't need. He still doesn't, but he can't say the vision doesn't turn him the _fuck_ on.

She looks back again and breathes out, "Grab my hair."

He knows to go a step further than he did when she was blowing him, so he takes a handful of her hair and all but yanks it back. She whimpers, but her hips start bouncing more quickly against him. 

His free hand chances another spank and she bites her lip, her hand bowing a fraction before he tugs on her hair again, keeping her head back. She moans, her hand desperately finding his thigh and clawing at it, clinging to him. She speeds up her movements and she's so wet he can barely feel her walls but it doesn't matter, just knowing that this is Donna and she's completely surrendering herself to him like this, completely letting go of all the control she fights so hard to keep at work, is enough to drive him insane.

She's panting in time with their quick movements, and the hand that was attached to his leg lets go, coming up to her ass. He watches as her fingers probe blindly between her ass cheeks until she finds her perineum and her asshole, rubbing clumsily to the rhythm of his thrusts. The sight throws him off a little, taking him completely by surprise. He's been with other women who enjoyed this before, and again, he doesn't really see Donna as prudish or vanilla. But he wasn't expecting it.

After a beat, he takes hold of her wrist, pushing her hand away from herself and holding it firmly against her lower back, smirking at her frustrated groan before he lets go of her hair and brings his free hand to her ass, working her the way she was working herself. She moans, letting her head hang forward, and her hips circle, movements completely devoid of any real rhythm or reason, just seeking as much friction as possible.

She's soaked, and his fingers slide easily against her. The whole scene is completely erotic, and he thinks the only reason why he hasn't come yet is because he's so fascinated by this whole thing. He's always liked rough sex, but rough sex with Donna...

She's basically rutting against him, her head falling back again, body taut and tense. "Fu-uck, Harvey, please," she half-sobs, and he knows she's close - and, almost intuitively, knows exactly what she needs.

He works his fingers a couple more times until he carefully, gently slides the tip of his middle finger into her backside.

She whines, a high-pitched sound of surrender, and he slides his finger further, just below his first knuckle. She's squirming beneath him, ass slapping into his pelvis, and it only takes a couple of swirls of his finger for her to come crashing down.

She comes loudly, moaning again and again, and he finally can't wait any longer. He thrusts messily into her while she comes down from her high, and right when he's about to climax he pulls out, giving himself a few strokes and spilling onto her ass, now reddened from his palm.

She doesn't usually ask him to pull out, and he likes the feeling of coming inside of her, it makes him feel connected to her, but this whole night has felt crazy erotic, even verging on crass, and he thought this would fit the theme.

Donna watches, eyes clouded with arousal and body still spasming, as he spurts over her creamy skin, emptying himself over her.

He lets go of her wrist, letting her readjust on the bed while he leans his hips into hers for support, not yet able to move fully. Donna must have had one hell of a day at work, because she reaches back and swipes her middle finger up her ass, collecting a dollop of his sperm. She brings it to her mouth and stares him right in the eye as she sucks on it, and it's dirty and provocative and he loves it - _her_ , so much.

He's still panting as he shakes his head slightly in awe, before he steps off the bed, pulling out, and leans down, catching the rest of his release with his tongue, sucking on her sensitive flesh, scraping it with his teeth. She bites her bottom lip and he thinks she just might kill him, but he notices her arms are trembling and her breathing is not yet under control, which at least gives him hope of some time to rest before they even consider a next round.

He climbs on the bed, crawling closer and folding his torso over her back.

"You're kinky," he smirks, nuzzling her cheek.

She hums, smiling cheekily, "Yeah, but don't say you didn't like it."

"I think you know exactly what I thought," he retorts before his lips find hers again.


End file.
